December 2007 Commencement
The December 2007 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Summer 2007 and Fall 2007 semesters. It featured five ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was on Thursday, December 13 at 6:30 p.m., then Friday, December 14 at 6:30 p.m., and the others on Saturday, December 15 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Schedule First ceremony: COB 1 and COE Second ceremony: COB 2 Third ceremony: COEHD Fourth ceremony: COA, COLFA 1, and COPP Fifth ceremony: COLFA 2 and [COS Marshals University Marshals *Raymond R. Baird *Edwin J. Barea-Rodriguez *Bruce G. Barnett *Daniel R. Hollas *Athanassios T. Papagiannakis College of Architecture *Andrew Perez III, Department of Architecture *Irina Solovyova, Department of Architecture College of Business *Thomas F. Cannon, Department of Marketing *Glenn B. Dietrich, Department of Information Systems and Technology Management *Mark T. Leung, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Anuradha Roy, Department of Management Science and Statistics *Joel G. Saegert, Department of Marketing *Rodolpho Sandoval, Department of Management *David H. Silvera, Department of Marketing *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *Raymond H. Teske, Department of Management *Marye C. Tharp, Department of Marketing *Dale B. Truett, Department of Economics *Stephen E. Werling, Department of Management College of Education and Human Development *Donovan L. Fogt, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology, and Adult and Higher Education *Nancy K. Martin, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology, and Adult and Higher Education *Elizabeth Murakami Ramalho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Elsa C. Ruiz, Department of Interdisciplinary Learning and Teaching *Shannon J. Sauro, Division of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Zenong Yin, Department of Health and Kinesiology College of Engineering *Thomas J. Connolly, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Brian Kelley, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Clifford A. Moses, Department of Mechanical Engineering *Dawnlee J. Roberson, Department of Biomedical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Gabriel A. Acevedo, Department of Sociology *Paul T. Alessi, Department of English, Classics and Philosophy *Mark E. Allen, Department of English, Classics and Philosophy *Thad Q. Bartlett, Department of Anthropology *H. Paul LeBlanc, Department of Communication *Gregory G. Manley, Department of Psychology *William S. McCrary, Department of Music *Christopher J. Wickham, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures College of Public Policy *Richard J. Harris, Department of Social Work *Jerome P. Keating, Department of Demography and Organization Studies *Tanya L. Settles, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Janis K. Bush, Department of Geological Sciences *Grant N. Merrill, Department of Chemistry *Francis A. Norman, Department of Mathematics *Betty S. Travis, Department of Mathematics Faculty Stage Party Representatives College of Architecture *Maggie Valentine, Professor of Architecture College of Business *Jan G. Clark, Professor of Information Systems *James E. Groff, Professor of Accounting *Mark A. Lengnick-Hall, Professor of Management *Srinivasan V. Rao, Associate Professor of Information Systems College of Education and Human Development *Felecia M. Briscoe, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Marcheta Evans, Associate Professor of Counseling *Encarnacion Garza Jr., Assistant Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Juliet Langman, Associate Professor of Bicultural and Bilingual Studies *Page A. Smith, Associate Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *David P. Thompson, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Sos S. Agaian, Professor of Electrical Engineering *David Akopian, Assistant Professor of Electrical Engineering *C. L. Philip Chen, Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Paul Cotae, Assistant Professor of Electrical Engineering *Artyom Grigoryan, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Yufei Huang, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Wei-Ming Lin, Professor of Electrical Engineering *G. V. S. Raju, Professor of Electrical Engineering *Mehdi Shadaram, Professor of Electrical Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Richard A. Armendariz, Assistant Professor of Art *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Richard Martinez, Assistant Professor of Art *Neil Maurer, Professor of Art *Joycelyn Moody, Sue E. Denman Distinguished Chair in American Literature *Dennis Olsen, Professor of Art College of Public Policy *J. Mitchell Miller, Professor of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Chonglin Chen, Associate Professor of Physics *Alan R. Dutton, Associate Professor of Geological Sciences *Luis S. Haro, Professor of Biology *Richard G. LeBaron, Associate Professor of Biology *Martha J. Lundell, Associate Professor of Biology *Joe L. Martinez, Professor of Biology *John McCarrey, Professor of Biology *Kyle E. Murray, Assistant Professor of Geological Sciences *Clyde F. Phelix, Associate Professor of Anatomy and Neurobiology *Robert D. Renthal, Professor of Biology *Garry Sunter, Assistant Professor of Biology *Andrew T. Tsin, Professor of Biology *Dakai Zhu, Assistant Professor of Computer Science Honors College *Kolleen M. Guy, Associate Professor of History *Fred W. Hudson, Associate Professor of Electrical Engineering *Daniel Tablada, Lecturer I of Marketing UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos UTSA Mariachi Los Paisanos was conducted by Jose R. Torres. *Claudia Franco, Guitar *John Harris, Guitar *Akuchii Iwunze, Harp *José A. Guajardo, Trumpet *Evaristo E. Rangel, Trumpet *Jesus Martinez, Vihuela *Rebecca Pichardo, Violin *Mary Catherine Sughrue, Violin *Carlos Torres, Violin *Christina Trongone, Violin *Yvonne Vasquez, Violin *Anastasia Wilkins, Violin References Category:Commencement Category:2007-2008 at UTSA